Teacher's Pain
by Logie-Girl15
Summary: Michelangelo and Raphael never pay attention so this causes stress for their sensei. But when Splinter assigns them two idiotic teens, they find out that teaching...is a pain.
1. Chapter 1: The Recruits

Michelangelo and Raphael never pay attention so this causes stress for their sensei. But when Splinter assigns them two idiotic teens, they find out that teaching...is a pain.

Chapter 1: The Recruits

The day starts out with the Ninja Turtles doing a team training exercise; Mikey and Leo against Donnie and Raph. The Turtles draw out their signature weapons and lunge at each other.

"Try and get me Raph!" Mikey taunted.

"I'll do more than that!" Raph said. The red-clad turtle lunges at Mikey, attempting to strike him. The orange-clad turtle dodges and whacks Raph with his nunchucks. This makes Raph very angry. He charges at the goofy turtle with sais in hand. Mikey ducks right when Raph's sais were about to connect with Mikey's head.

Splinter sighs. "Raphael and Michelangelo...how many times do I have to tell you to follow my instructions?"

"Raph started it!" Mikey said, pointing to his older brother. Raph glares at Mikey.

"Not to butt in, Sensei, but um, why do you even bother with them?" Donatello asked. "They're just going to fool around."

"What!? Do you think I'm like Mikey!?" Raph asked.

Donnie cowered. "N-no, I was just saying that like Mikey, you don't always follow rules."

"Yeah Raph!" Mikey said. Raph threw both sais at Mikey almost hitting him.

"You know what would be funny? Is if both Raph and Mikey were to teach somebody, so they'd know how you feel." Leonardo joked.

"That's not a bad idea, Leonardo."

"Seriously!?" The other 3 turtles exclaimed.

"Yes. To pay attention more, you must teach someone to understand what I go through with teaching you four. Especially you, Michelangelo and Raphael."

"Do we have to?" Leo asked pointing to himself and Donnie.

"No. Just those two."

"Oh, thank God." Donnie said.

"So...does this mean we get like a friend to hang out with?" Mikey asked happily.

"If hang out means 'teach' then yes."

"Cool! Who do we get!?"

"Well just in case this were to happen, I've already found two students. And...let's just say they aren't on the bright side."

"So they're idiots?" Raph said bluntly.

"Hai." Splinter said. "I'll go get them."

Splinter leaves.

"He already brought them?" Leo asked.

"Guess so."

"I wonder who they are?" Mikey said.

"Who knows?" Raph said. "I just hope they're not as stupid as you."

Mikey frowns. "I just hope they're not as mean as you."

"I'm back, my sons." Splinter said.

"Great! Where are our students?" Mikey asked.

"Right here."

All the turtles but Mikey froze in shock.

"...A-ar-are y-you SERIOUS!?" Donnie asked.

"Them!?" Leo asked.

"Yes, them." Splinter said. "Sons, meet Beavis and Butthead."

"Uh, hey." Butthead said.

"Heh, hey how's it going?" Beavis asked.

"Oh. Crap." Raph said.

"Cool!" Mikey said. " Raph and I get to teach them ninja stuff?"

"Hai."

"Which one do I get?"

"Which one do you want?"

"The one in blue!"

"Ok. Beavis, Michelangelo here is going to be your teacher."

"I get a teacher?" Beavis asked. "Um, Butthead, no one said anything about learning."

"Shut up, dillweed." Butthead said. "Don't you want to be a ninja?"

"A what?"

"Ninjitsu. It is a Japanese art." Leo said.

"So we, like, draw?" Beavis asked.

Raph facepalmed himself. "No you moron."

"To make it easier for you, you'll learn how to wall jump, throw shirikens, ecetera." Donnie explained.

"Cool. Uh, can we, like, learn how to kick ass?" Butthead asked.

"You must only use it for defense. But yes." Splinter said.

"So, like, if some bunghole came up to me and tried to, like, kick my ass, I could, like, kick their ass?" Beavis asked.

"Beavis, being a ninja isn't always about kicking butt, dude." Mikey said. "There's more than that."

"Yeah, trust me." Raph said. "I wish it could be just about kicking ass, but it's not."

"Really? That sucks." Beavis said.

"So, uh, who is, like _my_ teacher?" Butthead asked.

"You go with Raphael." Splinter said.

"WHAT!?" The red-clad turtle exclaimed.

"Of course. Michelangelo has Beavis, therefore you get Butthead."

"Cool." Butthead said. "Uh...which one is uh..whatever you just said?"

"I am!" Raph said. "And my name IS RAPHAEL!"

"Uh...ok."

Beavis turns to Mikey. "Um, heh, what's your name again?"

"My name is Michelangelo." Mikey said. "But, you can call me Mikey."

"Mickey?"

"No Beavis. Mi-key."

"Mi-key?"

"Yes. You got it."

"Ok." Beavis looked around. "Um, heh, what now?"

"What do you want to do?" Mikey asked.

"Um, do you have TV?"

"Hai." Mikey said.

"What? Oh, um, hi to you, too?"

"They don't know Japanese." Raph said.

"Oh, right." Mikey said, embarassed. "What I meant was yes. We do have TV. It's over there."

"Cool." Butthead said.

Beavis, Butthead and Mikey sit in front of the TV. "Hey, uh, Mikey?"

"Yes Beavis?"

"Do you have any channels that show bare ass?"

"What?" Mikey asked. The other turtles and Splinter walk over to them.

"Uh, I...don't think we get those kinds of channels." Leo said. "Then again, I've never looked."

Raph rolls his eyes. "We don't..."

"That sucks." Butthead frowned.

"All of you are too young to look at that kind of...material."

"Uh, no we're not." Butthead said. "We're like, mature or something."

"Yeah!" Beavis said.

"Really?" Splinter asked. "What makes you think so?"

"Uh..." Butthead didn't know what to say.

"Um..." Beavis didn't know either!

"That's what I thought." Splinter said.

"Sooooo...you don't have any?" Beavis asked.

"No." Leo said.

"Well...what DO you have?"

"Go to the TV and press the buttons to find something." Raph said, annoyed. "You're smart enough to figure THAT one out!"

"Where's the remote?" Butthead asked.

"We don't have one, dudes." Mikey said.

"What!?" Beavis exclaimed. "Then..how do you change the channel?"

"You mean we have to get UP to change it?" Butthead asked.

"That's right." Raph said.

"That sucks!" The one with braces said, angrily.

"You can't expect everything." Raph said with a smirk. He rested a green hand on Beavis' shoulder.

Beavis jumps at the sudden contact. "Ah! Don't touch me, ass-wipe!" Beavis whacks Raph's hand away.

"I didn't do anything!" Raph said.

"H-he tried to touch my wiener!" Beavis exclaimed nervously.

"What!?" The emerald green turtle was getting angry now. "I just put my hand on your shoulder!"

"Help!" Beavis turned to Mikey. "Mikey! Attack!" Raphael was pissed. The red-clad turtle punched the blonde making him pass out in a comatose.

"Woah! Cool! Uh huh huh." Butthead said, clearly enjoying this.

"Beavis?" Mikey poked him a few times. "Raph!"

"What?"

"You KO'd him!"

"Great!" Raphael said happily. "Maybe he'll stay like that until morning."

"Yeah. He's annoying." Butthead said.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with you, Butthead."

"Poor Beavis." Mikey said sadly. The orange-clad turtle held him closely, petting the blonde's head where Raph had punched him.

**"Maybe things will be better in the morning." **Splinter thought.

It was getting late so everyone turned in for the night. Splinter made Butthead share Raphael's room(which the emerald green turtle reluctanly did), while Michelangelo caried Beavis bridal-style into his room. The orange loving turtle lied Beavis on his bed.

"Poor Beavis. Getting PWNED like that." Mikey said softly to himself. The youngest turtle examined the bruise his older brother in red left him. Where Raph punched Beavis was in his face. His nose to be exact. It was slightly crooked. Mikey was relieved that Raph didn't kill him.

**"Why did Beavis freak out like that?"** Mikey thought. **"...Oh yeah. Beavis ALWAYS freaks when any dude, except Butthead or a girl touches him. I wonder...did something happen? Oh well. No sense wondering about it now. Maybe Beavis OR Butthead will tell him."**


	2. Chapter 2: Training Sucks

Chapter 2: Training Sucks

Everyone is awake, besides Beavis and Butthead of course. The duo are still asleep in their teacher's rooms. Beavis would be for a while considering a certain mutant turtle punched his lights out. Literally. Splinter decided to let Beavis sleep more to recover from his injury while Raphael wakes up Butthead. This made the red-clad turtle happy. He walked over to his room to wake the AC/DC loving teen up. Cracking his knuckles, he smacks Butthead.

"Butthead! Wake up, you idiot!" Raph shakes the smaller teen awake, causing Butthead to almost have a heartattack. Butthead is in shock only uttering, "Uh...what?"

"GET UP!" With that, the turtle with the most attitude literally threw Butthead out of his room. The teen in gray dusted himself off when he regained composure. He started walking when he found the turtles in the kitchen.

"Well, sounds like Raph is hazing one of the new guys." Mikey said, jokingly.

"What the hell's up his ass?" Butthead asked.

"No one knows." Mikey replied. Butthead looked and noticed that his smaller compardre wasn't there. "Uh, where's Beavis?"

"Beavis is still sleeping in Mikey's room." Leonardo answered.

"Why does that buttmunch get to sleep?" Butthead asked.

"Because of what Raph did." Donatello said.

"Oh yeah. Uh huh. That was cool."

"No, not really, dude." With that, Butthead turned to leave only to be stopped by Raphael, who was standing in front of him.

"Where you going?" Raphael said, crossing his arms.

"I'm going to wake that bunghole up. Now, get out of the way, ass-wipe." Butthead tries to push the strongest turtle away, but with no avail. Raph picks up Butthead by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen moron, NO one talks to me like that. Not even Leo. You saw what happened to your friend. If you want the same treatment, I'll be more than happy to do so." Raphael said, narrowing his eyes. "If not, then shut up and behave." The mutant finished, pointing one of his sais toward the teen with braces.

Butthead started to tremble slightly. "O-ok, dude-uh Raph." Raph smiled and let go. "Glad you finally understand something." The teen in gray backed away and sat down near Leonardo. Donnie handed Butthead a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Thanks, uh, whoever you are."

"My name is Donatello. Donnie for short."

"Oh. Thanks Donnie."

"If you forget, just remember our colored bandanas." Leonardo adviced. "I have blue, Donnie has purple, Mikey orange, and Raph, red."

Mikey wrote down Leo's color coded list. "Here dude." The orange clad turtle handed Butthead a piece of paper.

Orange-Mikey

Purple-Donnie

Red-Raph

Blue-Leo

"Just in case you forget what Leo told you."

"Thanks dude." Butthead looks down on the paper. "Uh, Mi...key?"

"Good job!" Mikey praised. "Hopefully soon you'll get the hang of our names."

"I doubt it." Raph said, getting some water from the fridge. Mikey got up and headed toward his room. "Where are you going, Mikey?"

"To check on Beavis. I want to see if he's ok."

"That's good, Mikey." Leo said. "Hopefully he's recovered fully by now. We need to start training. If Beavis is fine, give him a slice and then meet us in the dojo."

"Yes leader!" Mikey saluted. He went off to his room.

Mikey reached his room to see the sleeping blonde on his bed. Beavis was curled up against the pillow with the blanket wrapped around him. He looked so adorable! Mikey quietly walked over to him. He shook him slowly so he(hopefully) won't startle him.

"Beavis." Mikey said softly, but loud enough so Beavis can hear him. "Wake up. It's time to train. You must be hungry, too. Wakey wakey, eggs in bakey." Beavis stirred a bit, swatting the youngest turtle's hand away, muttering something like, "Go away. I'm sleeping." Mikey sighed. He picked up the smaller teen and carried him to the kitchen. He sat Beavis on a chair and went to the fridge. Mikey grabbed a slice of pizza and waved it around Beavis' face, hoping it would wake him.

"Beavis, I have some pizza for you. Wake up dude." He waved it around some more until he saw Beavis' eyes flutter open. "Beavis!" The blonde stretched and yawned, scratching his ass. Beavis looked up and met Mikey's sky blue eyes with his own blue eyes. "Um, hey Mikey." He said sleepily. He grabbed the pizza from Mikey and started eating when he noticed the sky was dark blue. "Um, what time is it?"

"6:47. It's morning." Mikey said. Eyes widened. "6:47? Morning? What the hell, Mikey?" The blonde was angry for being woken up so early.

Mikey stepped back a bit. "W-well, that's when we're usually up. Right now, we're supposed to go meet everyone else."

Beavis sighed angrily and tiredly. "Is Butthead up?"

"Yes. He's been awake since Raph kicked him out of his room." Beavis cringed at the mention of the red clad turtle's name. He remembered Raphael had punched him. He put his hand at the spot where he was sure Raph had hit him and flinched at the sudden pain.

"Are you ok?" Mikey asked, worriedly.

Beavis rubbed his nose again. "Yeah. I'm fine. Ow."

"Come on Beavis. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"The dojo. It's time to train."

Beavis got up. "Ok..."

Mikey led Beavis to the dojo. The others were already there minus Splinter.

"Well, it seems Beavis is ok." Raph said. Beavis got a shiver up his spine.

"You ok, Beavis?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah..." Beavis replied. "Just got a bit cold."

Mikey looked around. "Where's Splinter?"

"He's meditating in his room." Leo explained.

Butthead walked towards the two. "Woah! Beavis, your nose is bent!" Beavis touched his nose and flinched. "Ow! Um, heh heh, cool."

Leo and Donnie looked closer. "That isn't cool, Beavis. It means your nose is broken." The one in purple stated.

"Really?" Beavis asked. "Ow."

"Leo? Should Beavis start training today?" Mikey asked the his older brother. "Shouldn't he wait until his nose is unbroken?"

"No way Mikey!" Raph said. "He should train. It'll toughen him."

Mikey looks at Leo. "Leo?"

"I'm afraid Raph is right. If he is to be trained to be an apprentice ninja, he needs to train." Leonardo explained. "Besides, it is yours and Raph's job to teach these guys."

"Right." Mikey said, head lowered. "Ok Beavis. Butthead. It's time to train!"

"Cool!" BandB said together. "Um...how?" The blonde asked.

"Lets start with basics." Leonardo said. "Try doing a front roll."

"A what?" Beavis questioned.

"Uh, you mean like what dogs do for treats?" Butthead asked. "Like a 'roll over'?

"Yes. Basically that, but a front roll. Not a side roll." Donatello said.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Leonardo walked a few steps before leaning forward and curling himself into a ball with his arms and legs held tightly to his torso, allowing himself to roll. The ninja in blue got up. "Can you do that?"

"Uh...yeah." Butthead said.

"Really? Can you show me?"

"Uh, yeah." Butthead walked forward a bit and leaned over, trying to imitate the turtle. He tried curling himself with his arms and legs, only to fall flat on his face. "Uh huh...ow."

"You can't even do a simple roll!?" Raphael said, angrily.

"Uh...*coughs*, I guess not." Butthead said.

Leonardo sighed. "Beavis. Can you do a roll?"

"Um...I don't know." Beavis said. "I don't think so."

"Well, at least you're honest." Leo said. "Do you need me to show you how to do a roll?"

" 'Do'. Heh m heh heh-" Beavis was laughing until Leo interuppted him.

"Focus!" Leo said, pointing one of his katana at the dim-witted blonde.

Beavis trembled slightly. "O-ok. ...Uh..." Beavis thought about what Leo had done and tried to imitate him. He backed away as far as he could and ran. He leaned forward, curling himself up into a ball and rolled into Leo, who put his arms out to stop him.

"Great job, Beavis." Leonardo praised, patting the blonde's pompadour-shaped hair.

"Indeed. Good job, Beavis." Splinter praised also.

"Good morning sensei!" The turtle in orange said.

"Good morning Michelangelo."

"Did you see Beavis?" Mikey asked.

"Yes." Splinter said.

"It seems Beavis is smarter than Butthead." Donatello said.

"Either that or it's luck." Raphael said coldly.

"No." Mikey said, hugging Beavis tightly, making the blonde lose oxygen. "I've ALWAYS believed that Beavis was the smart one. Butthead may be the leader, but Beavis is the smart one!"

"Uh, Mikey. The 'smart' one is suffercating." Donnie pointed out.

Mikey looked down and saw Beavis' eye lids close. He immediatly let go causing Beavis to fall to the dojo floor. "Uh...whoops." Mikey rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Cool! Uh huh." Butthead said. "You used the choke hold!"

"Uh...something like that." Donnie said.

"Well, at least Beavis will be getting his rest." Raph said jokingly.

"Raph, this isn't funny." Leo said.

"Yeah it is! This butt-munch deserves it for like, one-upping me, or something." The teen in gray said.

Mikey picks up Beavis. "Come on Beavis. Lets put you in a nice, warm, comfty bed so you can rest."

Donnie scratched his head. "Is it just me, or is Mikey acting strange."

"It's Mikey, Donnie. Mikey is ALWAYS 'acting' strange." The mutant turtle air-quoted.

"Yeah. Lets go watch TV." Butthead said.

"No." Leo said blocking the teen in gray with a katana. "We need to train."

"Uh, didn't we do that already?"

"We train more." Leo said.

"When do we like, get weapons and stuff?"

"Once you master the basics, we will see about you getting a weapon." Splinter said.

"Training sucks!" Butthead said, irritated.

"It may suck, but we have to do it." Raph said.

"Uh huh huh, 'do it'. Uh hu-"

"Enough!" Leo said. "We shall train more!" Butthead begrudginly continued.

Meanwhile...

"Ok Beavis." Mikey said putting the covers over him. "Rest well. Hope you feel better later." Mikey was about to leave when he heard a voice.

"Mikey..." The voice said weakly. Mikey turned around.

"Yes Beavis." A smile present on the youngest turtle's lips.

"Th-thank you..."

"Your welcome...friend." With that, Mikey shut his bedroom door and left to finish morning practice.


	3. Chapter 3: April O'NealCornholio

Chapter 3: April O'Neal/Cornholio

It is 3PM. The turtles and Butthead have finished training and the teen in gray is exhausted and somewhat angry that he doesn't have a weapon yet. They all went and did their own thing. Raphael is training with the practice dummy, Donatello is working on some sort of scientific project, Leonardo and Butthead are arguing over the TV and Michelangelo was keeping an eye on Beavis. The blonde was up and wiry. It was proven difficult to keep control of the Metallica-loving teen. Especially if you give said teen sugar and/or caffiene. Which happened. Mikey gave the teen in blue a can of soda. He thought Beavis would be thirsty. Now he has to deal with the familiar alter-ego.

"Beavis! Calm down!" Mikey said.

"Are you threatening me?" The alter-ego said. "I am Cornholio! I need TP for my bunghole!"

Mikey held back a giggle. "Wha-what Beavis?"

"I need TP for my bunghole!" Cornholio said. "Give me your TP!"

Mikey was having trouble keeping in his laughter. "O-ok Beavis..er..'Cornholio'. I'll get you TP. Follow me." He motioned the crazed teen to follow.

"Uh...ok." Cornholio followed. Mikey led the hyper teen to Donnie's lab. He knows Donnie wouldn't like Beavis in his lab, ESPECIALLY like this. But, he didn't have any other choice. He didn't know how to calm the teen, so he figured the turtle in purple would. Hopefully Beavis wouldn't screw anything up. Wait...where IS Beavis?

"Beavis! Beavis!" Mikey called out. "Oh, wait...Cornholio! Where are you!?"

"Mikey! Why are you yelling?" Raph said angrily.

"I'm looking for Cornholio!"

Raph blinked. "Uh...what?"

"Beavis! I'm looking for Beavis!" Mikey said panicking.

"Where did he go?" Leonardo asked his youngest brother.

"I don't know! I thought he was following me!" Mikey said.

"Where could he go?" Raph said. "He's a moron. He can't go far."

"Does this belong to you?" A voice asked.

"April!" The three turtles said.

"April?" The one in purple said, coming out of his room/lab.

"You found Beavis!" Mikey said happily.

"I guess so." April held the quirky blonde. "I always thought he was fictional."

"Yeah. Us too." Raph said.

"Uh, hey baby." Butthead flirted. "Wanna, uh, you know..." He motioned his hands to simulate intercourse. Only to get smacked upside the head by Donnie. "Ow! What the hell, ass-wipe!"

"YOU DO NOT TALK TO APRIL THAT WAY!" Donatello yelled. "NOW...APOLOGIZE!"

"You mean like, say 'sorry'?" Butthead asked. "No way!"

Donnie grabbed Butthead by the throat. "A-PO-LO-GIZE! NOW!" The normally calm turtle's eyes were ablazed, showing the intense fire in them.

Butthead trembled furiously. "U-uh...o-o-o-ok." He turned to April. "I-I-I-I'm sorry...! I-I-I won't do it again. I promise! Or something."

April was shocked. "Uh...i-it's no problem."

"Thank you Butthead!" Donnie said in his usual, happy tone, smacking the teen's back. Butthead gulped and ran to Raphael's room.

"Woah! Where did that come from?" Mikey asked.

Donnie was a little dumbfounded. "I...'m not sure."

"I think you scared the shit out of Butthead(1)." Raph said.

"Oh man..." Donnie said guilty. "I need to apologize."

"Wait a minute." Raph pulled his younger brother in purple's arm. "Why not take advantage of him?"

"No. I'm not going to scare him to get what I want."

"Why not?" Beavis asked.

"Beavis!" Mikey said. "You're back to your normal self."

"What do you mean?" Beavis asked.

"Never mind." Raph said. "What he means is, why do you want Donnie here to scare your friend?"

"I want to like, get back at him, or something."

"You mean 'revenge'?" Raph said, a smile appearing at the word 'revenge'.

"Well, yeah!" The blonde said, shaking his arms. "You don't know what that son of a bitch has put me through all these years!(2)"

"Trust us." Leo said. "We know."

The turtle in red wrapped an arm around the blonde. "How do you want your revenge to go? Hmm?"

Beavis swatted Raph's hand away. "Don't touch me, as...er...Ralph."

"It's Raph. Not Ralph." Raph corrected.

"Not to get off of the subject, but how come you always freak out when someone touches you?" Mikey asked.

"Heh heh, 'get off'. Heh heh."

"Beavis, I'm serious."

"About what?" The blonde asked.

Mikey sighed. "Never mind."

Raph turned back to Beavis. "Ok. Again, how do you want your revenge to go?"

"Um..." The cogwheels in Beavis' head started to turn. However, no idea bulb came. "I don't know."

"Don't worry, Beavis. I'll help you." Raph said.

"Really?" Beavis asked. "How?"

"I'll think of something." The turtle with the most attitude said. "Anyone else want to join?"

"I will!" Mikey said, arm raised in the air.

"Donnie?" Raph asked his younger brother in purple.

"No."

"I want to join!" April said.

"Really?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah! I like pranks." April said. "We could think of something."

Donnie blushed slightly. "We can?"

"Yeah." April said. "You're very smart, Donnie. I'm sure you'll know Butthead's weaknesses."

Donnie blushed harder. "Y-you...t-t-think I'm s-smart?" The taller turtle stammered.

"Of course." April wrapped an arm around him. "It's your smartness that helped you, your brothers and me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't ever see my dad again. We would never be able to crack any codes the Kraang have made. Or have all the cool gadgets you've made. Leo may be the leader, but you're the one who made everything work!" April gave Donnie a quick peck on the cheek, which made the braniac turtle blush furiously and faint.

"Donnie?" April poked him a few times.

"Leave him." Raph said. "Now about that prank."

"No pranks." Leo said.

"Leo! Forgot you were here." Raph said.

"Right..."

"We ARE going to do this!"

"Yeah!" The hyperactive blonde said.

"No!"

"Well, me, Beavis, April, Mikey and Donnie, if he wakes up, beg to differ."

"Well...then as your leader, minus April and Beavis, I insist that I join in to make sure you don't screw anything up."

Mikey wraps a green arm around his oldest brother. "C'mon, it's me, Raph, Beavis, April, and Donnie, if he's awake. What could go wrong?" Mikey assured.

"Exactly. It's _you, Raph, Beavis and Donnie._ ANYTHING can go wrong with you guys." Leo said. "That's why I'm joining."

"Whatever you say, Fearless(3)." Beavis said, walking while carrying a bucket.

"Fearless?" Leo asked. "Where did that come from?"

"Um...something I heard on TV a long time ago."

"Oh. I like it." Leo said. "Fearless Leonardo!"

"Whatever makes you happy." Raph said.

"Hey. When did you get a bucket?" April asked.

"I got it when you and Raph were talking about pranks."

"That was fast." Leo asked. "Wait, why?"

"To do this." Beavis turned over the bucket, causing liquid to pour out and onto Donatello, causing himto hack and cough while regaining conciousness.

"What happened?" Donnie asked to no one in particular.

"You like, passed out, dude." Beavis said. "It was cool. ...And I like, woke you up with this weird smelling water."

"That's sewer water, Beavis." Donnie clarified. "Thank you for reviving me."

"No problem, dude." Beavis held his arm out to the purple clad turtle. "Thanks again."

"No problem, dude. Again. Heheheh."

This made Donnie smile, showing off the adorable gap in his teeth and rubbing his head.

"Well, now all of that is done with, lets plan Beavis' revenge." April said.

"YEAH!" All but April, Donnie and Leo yelled.

**(1) Knowing how angry Donnie can get in the 2012 series just by bugging him, IMAGINE how pissed he would get if someone was saying inappropiate things(and gestures) to April. AND how he can even shock Raph. Butthead would be scared shitless. Possibly literally.**

**(2) If you've ever watched Beavis and Butthead, ESPECIALLY the OLD series, you'll know how Butthead treats him like shit. No matter how dumb you are, you will crack one day. Thankfully, Beavis just wants to prank him and NOT kill him. Not that it wouldn't happen one day.**

**(3) I thought it would be fitting to give the title 'Fearless' to Leo, since that was something Raph used to say. It'd be funny if Beavis just brings that name up. I mean he IS about 15-17 years old. He's had to watch them sometimes. Especially since him and Butthead LOVE violence.**


End file.
